


Trust Me

by Sterek_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Sterek Art-Inspired [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, build up to sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Sterek_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is unsure of this young Derek Hale, and this young Derek Hale is equally unsure of the boy who lied about the fire that killed his families. </p><p>This is posted from my blog at <a href="http://www.sterek--smut.tumblr.com/post/90596114296/inderlander-sterek-au-stiles-has-an-idea">sterek--smut.tumblr.com</a> because it was inspired by <a href="http://www.inderlander.tumblr.com/post/90487064126/sterek-au-stiles-has-an-idea-about-a-way-to-try">this gifset by inderlander</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CranApplePye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranApplePye/gifts).



He doesn’t know what to think - it’s the  _truth_. The boy’s heartbeat doesn’t miss a beat, but it just  _can’t be._

 _Paige._ He still remembers the girl, strong and independent, completely confident in being alone, studying, being the odd one out. They were supposed to be forever. His eyes glowed blue for a reason, and  _god_ it hurt just thinking about her. It seemed like just yesterday he teased her in the hallway outside the band room. 

Derek looked at Stiles again. He saw a bit of Paige in the boy - the oddity, at least. It still doesn’t make any sense, but then Stiles does something that he can’t ignore. 

He watches as Stiles slowly turns around, placing his hands on the door as if he were under arrest. Slowly, Stiles’ head turns to give him a cautious look. His amber eyes are darker, like he’s afraid, and it throws Derek’s head spinning in a completely new direction. 

 _He’s afraid._ He can’t stand it, he hates that he’s frightening people without trying, he’s tried  _so hard_ to control himself and…

"You’re lying. If we were together, you wouldn’t be so… So afraid of me right now," Derek all but pouts.

Stiles tries his best not to talk into the door. Over his shoulder he says simply, “You and I both know I’m not lying because I know you’re listening to my heartbeat. That habit doesn’t go away, just so you know. It drives me crazy. And you know it does. Which is probably why you still do it, actually.”

Derek’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. He  _can_ hear Stiles’ heartbeat. A little fast, but steady. There’s a thin layer of sweat on Stiles’ forehead, which makes Derek believe that Stiles is more worried than anything. He doesn’t say anything, though, because he has absolutely no idea what to say. Who does he trust now?  _Mom_ , his heart screams. He can feel his own heart starting to race as he releases a shaky breath.

"Derek," Stiles says softly. "I know this is a hell of a lot to take in, believe me. But I swear to you, I’m trying to help. I just… I need you to trust me."

 _Trust_. Derek feels the anger flow through his veins. He reaches Stiles in a few steps, pinning him against the door. He feels a rush of emotions, of power, as he holds Stiles’ head against the door by his hair. He knows it’s wrong to feel good about the control, Stiles is human after all. There’s a wave of guilt as he heard his mother’s voice in his head:  _"Humans need to be defended. They do not possess the unnatural strength we do, but it does not mean they are meant to be controlled. Humans can be great and powerful allies."_

Derek felt the body trapped in front of him - still and calm. There was no fight, just Stiles breathing in and out. Derek felt his heart slow down as he studied Stiles beneath his grasp.

"Let’s say I decide to believe you," Derek exhales shakily. "How… How do I know you’re not just a good liar."

Stiles thought for a moment. He weighed his options before drawing in a breath. “Well first of all, I’m a terrible liar, ask my father - or Scott’s father, he can vouch for that too. But, I know that’s what a liar would say too, so keep listening to my heartbeat. I think Scott’s a terrible friend.”

Derek did as he was told, and true to his word, Stiles’ heart did an erratic pattern, even though his voice hadn’t changed.

"My dad named me Stiles because he thinks he’s so damn funny. I like rainstorms. My favourite colour is red," he continued. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would be enough.

"Okay."

Stiles glanced at Derek out of the corner of his eye, moving his head as slowly and non-threateningly as possible.

"Okay," Stiles responded. He took a moment to sort out his thoughts - how was he going to ease Derek into this? What would  _his_ Derek want?

"You once told me that werewolves… They have this urge to protect? Um, you were once really protective of me. You said I smelled like home -"

Derek growled before he could stop himself. It was as if someone launched a wrecking ball at him every time he thought about the pile of rubble he had once called home. How could this boy be home? His  _mother_ , his  _sisters, **they**_ were home. 

"I’m so sorry," Stiles murmured softly. He cursed himself under his breath. "I didn’t mean -"

"It’s okay," Derek cut in. He tried to clear his mind like his mother often taught him. He leaned closer, nose tip at Stiles’ neck. He took a deep inhale and held it - body wash, soap, musk, Bounce sheets, woods, sand. It was an assault on his sense of smell. And… it was  _familiar._ _  
_

_Home._

"You smell…"

"Like an assault on your senses?" Stiles offered. Caught by surprise, Derek loosened his grip. Stiles turned, slowly, to face the astonished boy. "Yeah, you’ve told me that before," Stiles said, unable to help a small chuckle. 

Derek’s features softened. “So you’re really…”

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, mind lightyears away to a place where the universe didn’t mess with Derek so much. "Like I said, we don’t  _have_ to do this if you don’t feel comfortable with it. I just… I blurt things out a lot.”

 _Yeah._ Derek had noticed. He’d only known this Stiles person for a few hours, but he’d seen enough to guess what kind of person he was. Strange, how he could have fallen for someone so…. Strange. Still, he stepped closer, eyes trained on Stiles. He felt almost like a predator as he closed in. 

"How do I…" Derek started uneasily. He was just told that his family had died in the fire that Stiles and Scott assured him hadn’t done any harm. He just found out that this boy was supposed to be his future lover, but had no recollection of him. He was just told that he was basically alone, vulnerable, lost. What he thought he knew, he didn’t.

At this, though, Stiles smiled. “Well, you, uh, you like being in control.” 

Derek could sense something inside him stir, as though his wolf cried out for control. 

"And I am totally okay with that. I like it, I do. Your crazy werewolf strength is hot. Dude, are you blushing?" 

Derek turned his head slightly as he felt his face burn. Something about Stiles’ words and the way he said them…

"Just so you know, you blush a lot less when you’re older. And you grow up to be a really great wolf."

Derek calmed, the words were genuine. Being around Stiles was actually soothing, contrary to his initial belief. He remembered this  _feeling_ but he couldn’t describe where. Maybe Stiles’ plan wasn’t as crazy as it sounded. It wouldn’t be so bad, right?

He stepped closing until he was boxing Stiles against the door again. This time, Stiles faced him, eyes wide and searching, no longer afraid. 

"Hey," Stiles said with a nervous smile, eyes flickering back and forth in hopes of recognition. 

"Hey," Derek responded, though he still couldn’t recall anything Stiles had told him about.  _Here goes nothing._ He leaned in, eyes closed, and felt Stiles let out a shaky breathe before meeting him halfway. Their lips seemed like a perfect fit as they slowly drank each other in. Stiles’ lips were soft, welcoming, needy but not pushy. Derek felt a piece of him cave in as he pushed himself closer to Stiles, until he felt Stiles against his chest and thighs, until Stiles’ hands cautiously wandered Derek’s body. He captured a small moan coming from Stiles’ lips and it sounded  _delicious_. Pulling back the smallest bit, he felt Stiles’ heart beat against his chest like it was threatening to explode. To his surprise, his heart fell in the same rhythm. “Stiles,” he breathed. _  
_

"Yeah?" Stiles replied weakly, gasping from their kiss.

"Stiles." 

Stiles looked at him curiously, one hand coming up to cradle Derek’s face as the other rubbed a small circle against the back of Derek’s neck, where, had it been  _his_ Derek, there would be a huge knot from the constant stress he put upon himself.

"Stiles," Derek repeated, this time with a small smile as he leaned in for another kiss. Stiles was more than happy to receive, opening his mouth to welcome Derek. With a tentative flick of his tongue, Derek felt himself trusting Stiles more and more. Stiles groaned against Derek, vibrations tingling Derek’s lips. The thought that Stiles was getting this worked up over a kiss brought a coy smile to Derek, who could feel Stiles’ lips doing the same upturn. 

Stiles’ hands grew surer, pulling Derek closer still, long fingers running along Derek’s side, teasing the hem of his pants. Stiles let out a small laugh against Derek’s lips.

"What?" Derek asked, not pulling away. He found he suddenly enjoyed feeling this close to Stiles, who was a stranger just moments before. He enjoyed that he felt Stiles’ every word and breath. 

"You have ridiculous abs already," Stiles said, unable to contain his laughter. "I joke a lot about your abs in the future, just so you know. They’re fabulous. They get even more fabulous, if you can believe it." 

Derek ate up the compliment as he pulled Stiles in once more. Stiles, more confident now, tugged at Derek’s shirt before raising it slowly. Derek understood, pulling away briefly to strip it off.

"Fucking ridiculous," Stiles breathed, eyes raking over Derek’s body and shaking his head fondly. He closed the gap between them this time, urging Derek backwards toward the bed. 

He complied, shuffling backwards until the back of his knees hit something. Stumbling, he felt himself lose balance and fall backwards, Stiles following suit. 

"Somehow, you learn to put up with my clumsiness, sorry," Stiles muttered. 

"I think it starts now," Derek teased, rolling them over. 

Stiles looked up at the face of a young Derek Hale - he can see _exactly_ where Derek’s features are going to sharpen or sink, see where Derek’s stupidly attractive facial hair is going to grow in and he tries to forget. He tries to forget where Derek will get worry lines, tries to forget the scowl that sits upon those beautiful lips. He takes in this younger, more innocent and less jaded Derek. A Derek that has yet to face all the horrors and people who will dig their hooks into him and yank as hard as they can. He takes in  _this_ Derek’s smile - wide but shy, free and without pain, so unlike  _his_ Derek’s. He smiled back, heart swelling. 

"You’re sure about this?" Stiles asked one more time. He didn’t want to be one of those people, one of the many hooks. Derek had to  _want._

Derek hunched over, bracing his arms on the mattress on either side of Stiles’ head. He nuzzled the side of Stiles’ neck. 

"Home," he whispered and that was all Stiles needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi :3 ](http://www.sterek--smut.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> comments, kudos, feedback, anything appreciated!   
> <3


End file.
